


Communication is Key

by inkwells_writing



Series: Love is Difficult [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Magical Strike AU, they fight they make up they kiss they dont break up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 21:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13109205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkwells_writing/pseuds/inkwells_writing
Summary: Arthur had good friends he supposed.But right now, Arthur hated them. They were just trying to be nice, but really. They thought he was single, and that he had been single for a very long time. And yes, he had been single for two years before he started dating Alfred, but he was now in a three month-long relationship. A three-month long happy relationship. A three-month long happy, and sadly, secret relationship.They just had to go and set him up on a bloody blind date. Arthur just had no idea how he was going to tell his boyfriend.





	Communication is Key

Arthur shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He was waiting for Alfred to bring out dinner, and while he normally enjoyed eating with his boyfriend, this time he wanted to sink into his chair and die. 

He was going to have to tell Alfred the truth, keeping it hidden would be horrible, and if Alfred found out from someone else- who didn’t have the full story- his relationship would be ruined. 

Over. Completely and utterly over. 

And Arthur didn’t want that. He was very happy with Alfred, he finally had a boyfriend who listened to him talk, and who was nice to him, and who (for once) didn’t date him for his job or money. Alfred had the looks and money to date anyone he wanted, so there would be no reason for Alfred to date him except that Alfred _wanted_ too.

And that was a thrilling thought on its own.

Not to mention, Alfred was fairly willing to keep their relationship a secret. Considering Alfred was the son of the CEO and the right-hand man of the company, if people found out that Arthur was dating him, he would be accused of sleeping his way to the top. And Arthur wanted people to know he deserved his job, and Alfred agreed. 

Arthur was so, so lucky. And so he was going to do everything he could to hold on to this (still fairly new relationship). Arthur wasn’t one to grow attached quickly, nor was he one to announce his feelings early in a relationship (or ever, as one of his ex’s once bitterly told him). But with Alfred, he was ready to shout his feelings off the rooftops.

Arthur had good friends, too, he supposed.

But right now, Arthur hated them. They were just trying to be nice, but _really._ They thought he was single, and that he had been single for a very long time. And yes, he had been single for two years before he started dating Alfred, but he was now in a three month-long relationship. A three-month long happy relationship. A three-month long happy, and sadly, secret relationship.

They just had to go and set him up on a bloody blind date. 

Arthur had no idea how he was going to tell his boyfriend. 

Especially since Alfred could get- well Arthur didn’t want to say possessive, but that was really the only word that work. 

_Maybe anxious? Jealous? Protective? Guarded would fit as well._

Alfred grew up in a very large and empty household. He never knew his mother, and his father was often gone on overseas business trips. His few relationships growing up had ended badly, with his first girlfriend leaving him for someone else, and his second partner being forced to move away. 

Alfred had spilled that, and more about himself, after a _long_ night together, and it helped Arthur understand the man’s actions.

Arthur couldn’t blame him, and Arthur didn’t ever want to tell him to calm down because how Alfred would act when he thought Arthur wasn’t paying attention to him was adorable (and hot, in some cases). He loved the attention the man would lavish on him (and the things he would say were both endearing and attractive).

But this time was different- a girl flirting with him in the office was nothing compared to Arthur going on an actual date with someone else. 

Arthur had tried to talk his friends out of it, but they hadn’t listened. Apparently, they thought Arthur needed this and that it would “pull the stick out of his ass.”

And so, Arthur had to figure out a way to tell his overprotective boyfriend that he would be going on a date with a stranger. 

Alfred walked into the dining room carrying a steaming plate, setting it down with a smile before he went back into the kitchen of his apartment to grab the rest of the food.

Alfred’s cooking had improved tremendously, mainly since all of their dates had to be in one of their apartments to make sure no one saw them out together. Alfred had told him that since Arthur couldn’t cook, Alfred would have to carry the weight of the job.

And normally Arthur loved his boyfriend's food, but right now, Arthur didn’t think he could stomach anything.

Alfred came back into the room and set down the final plate with a flourish, before taking his seat and giving Arthur a large smile. 

Arthur attempted to smile back, but from the concern that flashed in his boyfriends eyes, he failed. 

“What’s up, babe?” Alfred said.

Arthur looked away from Alfred as he took a deep breath, “Before I tell you, please promise me you won’t get mad.”

Alfred’s concern grew as he spoke, “I won’t, but what’s wrong?”

Arthur took a deep breath, “And I mean it. Don’t get mad at more or at Francis. Please.”

“What did Francis do?” Alfred said quickly.

Neither of them had touched the food. 

“Well, you know how we have been keeping our relationship a secret. Francis, of course, doesn’t know about it. And neither do my other friends, Gilbert and Antonio.” 

Alfred nodded carefully, his expression tight.

Arthur decided to bite the bullet and get it over with, “They, apparently, met a charming fellow at a bar the other night and set him up on a blind date with me tomorrow night. At Romano’s Restaurant, if you can believe the irony,” He laughed awkwardly, as that had been the lunch “date” they met on to discuss business that had started their relationship. “There really was nothing I could do, I tried to talk them out of it, but you know how Francis can be.” Arthur finished his statement quickly, his words ending up rushed as he tried to force them out of his mouth and into the world. He took a shaky breath and he clenched his eyes shut, not wanting to face Alfred. 

“Oh.” Was all Alfred said.

Arthur opened his eyes, confused, “Oh? That’s all you have to say.”

Alfred was staring intently at the wall to his right, face blank.

“I really did try to say no,” Arthur began, “But when they all get set on an idea, it’s impossible to convince them otherwise. They thought a relationship would be good for me, and so they ‘insisted’ I go on the date. If I say no or don’t show up, they told me they would ‘find a way to make me say yes.’ Trust me Alfred, I tried everything to get out of it.” 

“I do trust you.” Alfred said quickly, looking up at Arthur. 

Arthur didn’t speak, only looked back at Alfred. 

“I trust you, I just…” Alfred trailed off and looked out the window. “I just don’t trust other people.” 

Arthur stay, patiently waiting for Alfred to elaborate. When he didn’t Arthur asked, “What do you mean?”

“That’s not what I meant. It’s just, Arthur, I don’t want to see you going on a date with someone else.”

“Alfred, it won’t mean anything, it’s just to get my friends off of my back-”

“You don’t have to go on the date, though.”

“Yes, I do! They’ll keep pestering me if I don’t.”

Alfred mumbled something under his breath.

“I didn’t catch that, Alfred.”

Alfred looked up sharply and glared at Arthur, “I said, this wouldn’t be a problem if you would just tell people about us!”

Arthur sat in shock, Alfred had never seemed to be angry or bitter about Arthur wanting to keep their relationship a secret. He had seemed to encourage it. Arthur didn’t like how Alfred yelled at him, however, so instead of talking to him, instead of being _mature_ and acting like _the bloody adult he was_ , Arthur yelled back, “If you hated it so much, why wouldn’t you just tell me? You never complained at first!”

“That’s because I didn’t care at first!” Alfred yelled back, before freezing at his words.

Arthur slowly glared at Alfred, “What do you mean, you didn’t care.”

“That’s not what I meant, and you know it!” 

“Then what did you mean!” Arthur hissed.

“At first it was fine! But do you think I liked being forced to eat in every time we want to see each other? Do you think I enjoy not being able to act friendly with you at work in order to hide _this_?” He gestured wildly, “Do you think I like sneaking around?”

Arthur stood up, “Do you think I like any of it?”

Alfred stood as well, “Well, then why won’t you tell anyone?”

“Because, Alfred,” Arthur shouted, “I’ve told you before, I don’t want people to think I’ve just slept my way to this position!”

“Oh, like anyone would believe that,” Alfred stated coolly.

Arthur felt his rage grow at the implication, “Is that what you think?”

Alfred’s eyes widened as he began to stumble over his words, “No, I didn’t mean that, Arthur-”

Arthur began to walk away, “I think I will take my leave.”

“Arthur, wait-”

Arthur opened the door to Alfred apartment, not looking at Alfred, “I’ll see you at work.” 

He ignored Alfred’s pleas and left, full of anger and hurt. He knew he was a disagreeable person, and he knew he always made arguments worse than they needed to be. 

As he walked to his car, he knew he could turn around, apologize to Alfred for getting so defensive so quickly, and listen to Alfred apologize profusely. He knew the other would.

He _knew_ Alfred didn’t mean what he said.

But still, he walked to his car. He was hurt, and he was mad. And he would wallow in his anger, because that is what Arthur Kirkland did, and it is what he would continue to do.

Maybe it would save him the trouble later on.

 

Arthur shifted uncomfortably in his seat. As much as he didn’t want to go on the date before it started, he certainly didn’t want to be on the date right now. 

The man seemed nice, of course his friends wouldn’t send him on a date with a creep, but he wasn’t the type of person Arthur was interested in.

He wasn’t charming, he didn’t pull Arthur’s chair out for him, he didn’t tell utterly terrible (but adorable) jokes, he didn’t banter with Arthur easily, he didn’t have soft blonde hair, he didn’t have eyes that sparkled like the ocean-

He wasn’t Alfred. 

And don’t get him wrong, even with the fight they had Arthur had no intentions to take this date seriously. The night was just painful for him, because this man was nothing like the man he wanted to go on extravagant dates with, but he was too scared too. 

Arthur sighed as he picked up his glass to take a drink.

“Is something wrong?” His date, Jake? Jack? Jared? He couldn’t remember the man’s name. The man reached for Arthur’s hand that was resting on the table.

Arthur had been fairly quiet all night, not knowing how to act on a date that he knew was going nowhere. He tried to smile, tried to act in a way that would let the other man know he wasn’t interested, but the man spoke all night of nice places in town _they_ should visit.

It left an uncomfortable feeling in Arthur’s chest, and all he could think of was Alfred.

All Arthur wanted was to leave, to go to Alfred, and say, “Love, I am so terribly sorry for being such an arsehole. Please, forgive me.” He wanted to listen to Alfred speak, he wanted to hold on to Alfred, he wanted to tell the man how deeply his feelings went.

And when Arthur thought that, a spark went through him. Arthur _wanted_ to tell Alfred _how he felt._ He set his glass down harshly, looking his “date” in the eyes for the first time, “I’m sorry, but I think I have to leave.”

“Wh-what?” The man asked, likely profoundly confused at the first display of emotions Arthur had given him all night.

“You seem like a nice enough fellow, but I really have to go.” 

And Arthur was out the door, without a second glance, running to his car.

 _Bloody hell,_ Arthur thought, _I love Alfred and I want to- I need to tell him_. Arthur didn’t really know what he was doing, all he knew was he was driving to Alfred’s apartment. Then he was pulling into the parking garage and running through the lobby. He nodded a quick hello to the receptionist who recognized Arthur on sight and let him in without buzzing Alfred. Then Arthur was soon impatiently slamming the button for the lift, cursing the world for making it move so _achingly_ slow when all he wanted to do was run to Alfred and tell him how he felt.

It really came out of nowhere, too. Arthur knew he had been feeling _it_ for awhile, and only now, somehow, he could articulate it. He needed Alfred to know as well.

And then, after what felt like an hour long ride up the lift, Arthur was running through the hall, stopped right in front of Alfred’s door.

His hand, strangely, shook as he rang the bell, and he heard a noise from inside as what he knew had to be Alfred approached the door. 

And then, the door opened. 

And there he was. Alfred Franklin Jones, the love of Arthur’s life. Alfred’s eyes widened and Arthur knew he was about to speak, but Arthur didn’t care as he flung his arms around Alfred’s neck and pulled him down into a bruising kiss.

One of his hands went to grip at the hair at the base of Alfred’s neck while the other slid to cup Alfred’s face. He felt Alfred stumble forward, but the man quickly brought his own hands up to grip at Arthur- one at the base of the spine pulling him up and _up_ , the other at the curve right in the center of his back. Right where his hands belonged. 

Arthur didn’t care that he was kissing Alfred in his hallway, it was a private floor. Not that it would have mattered. All Arthur cared about right now was Alfred, Alfred’s hands, his hair, his smell, his _everything_.

After what felt like the most blissful eternity, Arthur pulled away, his eyes half-lidded. He looked at Alfred’s tousled features, the man looked dazed and Arthur felt proud.

He just stared at Alfred for a second, before the man slowly blinked to his senses and spoke, “Arthur, I don’t know what that was about and I’m not complaining, but I need to tell you that I’m sorry for-”

“I love you, Alfred.” Arthur spoke, cutting the man off.

Alfred’s eyes widened and he gasped, a small noise that would have been missed if Arthur wasn’t so close to him.

“I love you so much and I’m so terribly sorry for making you keep us a secret. I’m okay with telling people, if you want. I just want to be with you, and I don’t bloody care how.” 

Arthur could tell Alfred’s hands were shaking, and Arthur was surprised to realize his own weren’t. He only felt calm, not that he had told the other how he felt. 

But, that was before Alfred began to laugh. Then Arthur didn’t feel so calm.

He tried to pull away, but Alfred just hugged him tight, pressing his face into Arthur’s hair. After a second, he realized Alfred was whispering into his hair a mantra of, “I love you! I love you so much, and you love me!”

Arthur smiled and wrapped his arms back around Alfred, “I love you.”

Arthur pulled away grinning, and Arthur was awestruck at the beautiful man in front of him. 

“We should probably talk,” Alfred started, “But that can wait. All I wanna do is kiss you right now.”

Arthur grinned back, “I’m okay with that.”

And they kissed.

**Author's Note:**

> and then they kiss and cuddle and cry a lil and talk like adults about slowly telling people about their relationships- starting with arthurs friends so they avoid this issue whole situation again
> 
> thank you for reading!! i hope you all enjoyed!! im on tumblr @inkwells-writing if you wanna follow or request something!!!!  
> kudos and comments are loved!!


End file.
